phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
J.B.
J.B. is the owner of the Har D Har Toy Company and (maybe) a science fair judge ("Unfair Science Fair"). History At a meeting at the Har D Har Toy Company, a man is telling everybody how their sales of Shimmy Jimmy are plummeting, for kids just don't like Climby-Toys anymore. Another one of J.B's employees, a man with a Scottish accent who has apparently been at the company since the start, tells him that they have always sold Climby-Toys, and shows him some of the old Climby-Toys: Climbin' Simon, Ascendin' Brendan, Ladder-Man Larry, and Climby Heine. Then the other man hits his hand with his pointer and continues his rant. Then, Phineas and Ferb come in, pushing a cart with an object under a white cloth, Phineas saying "Greetings, Movers and Shakers". J.B. then asks aren't the boys a bit young to be Toy Designers. Phineas says he doesn't think so, and then shows them their toy: "Perry the Inaction Figure". They explain that because it can't do anything, it can do everything. J.B. says that they can promise the moon without really promising anything, and that he loves it. The man with the pointer then shouts about how this is a horrible idea and how it doesn't do anything, but he is cut off for J.B. activates a trap door that makes him fall (we hear a splash, then what may be some sort of roar, suggesting that employees/board members who disagree may lose their life in the process), causing another man who loves the idea even though he doesn't know what it is takes his place. J.B. then gives Phineas and Ferb the job, shows them to the factory (which they turn from dull to amazing in a parody of Willy Wonka) and begins to make millions from the toy. Later, J.B. starts a new meeting with asking how they like his "new suit" (he is only wearing his boxers), making Ferb confused("That man isn't wearing any clothes."). Then, J.B. asks the boys what they're gonna do next, and they tell him they're going home. J.B. is shocked and wonders why, and then the boys leave telling him their mom's cooking fried chicken, and that they had a great day. Now, J.B. is disgruntled and wonders what they can do now, and is then shown a brick by the man with the perky attitude. J.B. loves the idea, and then begins selling the money-making "Bricks" around the world, making millions ("Toy to the World"). Background Information *J.B.'s "new suit" is an allusion to the Hans Christian Andersen story "The Emperor's New Clothes". Judge Appearance *A man who looks exactly like J.B. appeared as a judge at Heinz Doofenshmirtz's science fair ("Unfair Science Fair"). As he did not speak, it is impossible to decide whether it was truly him, or simply a reused design. One explanation to him being there is his original job, or he is truly of the country but does not bare a Gimmelshtumpian accent. The latter theory could be supported by the lack of accent by Drusselstein-born Roger Doofenshmirtz. A question is raised as well as to how he could be back then and look exactly the same as he does now, which can be answered by real life example Steve Martin, who's had white hair since the 1970s. Because of all the inconsistencies, the appearance can only be a reused animation. Appearances *"Toy to the World" *"Unfair Science Fair" (Reused animation only) pt-br:J.B. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Har D Har Category:Citizens of Danville Category:J Category:B Category:Background Characters